


Salty Stars

by FujoshiNumber4



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, porn with plot but not yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiNumber4/pseuds/FujoshiNumber4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuki and Akaashi are pop stars who are fans of two gorgeous models, Bokuto and Kuroo are male models who are fans of musical duet. Pretty sure you can see where this is going</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe new chap/most likey and there will be smut dont worry, also memes much MUCH more memes

Stone stars

“Be my heart.”  
Tsukishima and Akaashi had just finished their performance. They were Treble and Bass. Mostly because Tsukishima or ‘Bass’ sung in lower keys than ‘Treble’ Akaashi. Anyone who had ever went outside had seen their faces. The two beautiful pop sensations met during a volleyball training camp. Ever since then those two had connected. Also because they were salty. 

VERY salty.

Tsukishima was a blonde pale slender male. Very attractive. He was 6’2 age 23 now and very rude. Glasses were a sexy pain but preferred the glasses however, wearing contacts while preforming. He had golden brown eyes, like dark sweet honey. He always had an eye for fashion, reading almost if not all fashion mags. If his high school wasn’t uniform he most defiantly would wear a pair of black and white converse, skinny jeans and a white tee with a black jacket. Oh yeah and he doesn’t like too much colors because he doesn’t like being the center of attention. Unfortunately, he chose a career where girls and sometimes guys flock towards him.

Tsukishima is pan

Akaashi knows how to deal with people and hide his salt. Black hair and slightly tanned pale skin. You know those people whose heads you wanna rip off. Well Akaashi handled those people with ease. (mostly coz Tsukishima would snap). He wasn’t as tall as Tsukishima but was hot in his own way. He was way more feminine that other males his age. But he was still very handsome. He was 5’10 age 24 and very stylish as well, but used more colors. Most of the male fans go to him.

Akaashi is gay

“Good show Tsukki.” Akaashi called. Tsukishima didn’t like when people called him “Tsukki” but Akaashi was one exception.

“You two, but it isn’t over yet.” he sighed. Did I mention surprisingly he is an energy conservationist?

“Come on lazy bones it’s just meeting some fans who payed the VIP.” Akaashi loved his fans and so did Tsukishima but it was very draining.

Fan after fan came. There were hundreds. There were cute girls ranging from 15 to about 25. Most of their performances were a tab bit to sexual for young eyes. From wearing little clothing like belly shirts and short shorts, to sexual movements and lyrics. Soon after the last fangirls came two guys about their ages. 

“Sorry they are leaving.” The bodyguards walked in front of the stars.

“Aw man... I just found the passes.” the said silver and black haired man said. 

“Dammit Bo.” the other taller one said.

Both men were attractive and were wearing shades. Both muscle-y but the black one was a little less than the other. The taller one had messy black hair, eyes like a cat; dressed in all black, black sneakers leather pants and jacket. The other one had silver spiky tips and black roots, like an owl. He was wearing a sleeveless white tee on with jeans and black high tops on.

“No its fine” Tsukishima interrupted. Akaashi in disbelieve, the lazy and salty man he knew wanted to talk longer. Tsukishima seemed happy for some weird reason, and this was a rare sight to behold. It’s like finding the holy grail. The heavens ring when he smiles.

“I’m fine with it too.” Akaashi didn’t want to argue with him. And didn’t really care.

“HIII I’m Kuroo and this is Bokuto we are huge fans” said the taller man. After they all shook hands they blabbed on on how much merch they had.

Tsukishima eyed them head to toe. 

“You guys are models aren’t you” Tsukishima always read fashion blogs. And meme blogs don’t forget the memes.

“Uhhhhh……” Bokuto replied “Yeah we had to escape the fangirls and were late”

“Tsukki is this why you ….”

“Yup Neko and Fukuro are their model names. Simple names but suits you guys.” He added on “Who else wears shades to a concert and clothed nicely. You guys also have that confident model walk.

Akaashi was still in a daze.

“Well” Tsukishima continued “Give me your agents if you don’t mind” wow Akaashi thought, visibly confused, I never thought I would see the day, Tsukki would make quick friends.

“BO IS HE REALLY ASKING FOR OUR AGENT!” Kuroo screamed whispered “OUR FAVORITE MUSIC DUET!”

“BRO IS THIS A DREAM. MAYBE WE WILL GET TO MODEL WITH THEM.”

“Wait a diddly darn second.” Akaashi interrupted and turned to Tsukishima “Smile.”

“wat.”

“Smile Tsukki.” Akaashi wasn’t gonna let Tsukki have it his way. He better gets something out of it.

“Fine” Tsukki knew that he wasn’t going to let him off easy. Tsukki did the smallest semi sincere smile ever, blushy and all. 

Kuroo somehow had the audacity to snap a pic without anyone noticing somehow.

Soon the famous people started to become friends. Tsukishima actually smiled not his usual bitch face smile.

They began to fall deeper and deeper.

 

 

“Akaashi started a group chat called ‘Hot people’”

Akaashi: There we go

Bokuto: wait  
“Bokuto changed the chat name to ‘Hoot ppl’”

Tsukishima: What even

Kuroo: So much better 

Bokuto: Thank you 

Bokuto at least u care bro

Kuroo: BRO

Akaashi: This always made me wonder why I do these things 

Tsukishima: Me too

Kuroo: ;-; that hurt

Akaashi: oh yeah Tsukki 

Tsukishima: Hmm?

Akaashi: Why did you befriend them again?

Kuroo: r00d

Bokuto: V r00d d00d

Tsukishima: Honest answer: 1) they are hot 2) they are my favorite models 

How could he lie? Tsukki was a very honest and salty person. He had always seen their faces in his favorite magazines. From imported ones to ones here in japan. He always admired them.

There was a pause in the chat

Kuroo: AWWW REALLY

Bokuto: bro..

Tsukishima: *favors Kuroo more*

Bokuto: TSUKISHIMA KEI HOW DARE U 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸

Tsukishima: Why u sayin my full name and don’t do that 

Tsukishima: that’s my job 凸(¬‿¬)

Kuroo: aww yes throw shade Tsukki ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧

Tsukishima: Don’t call me that

Kuroo: whaa no fair akaashi gets to do it

Akaashi: I have more rights than u

Kuroo: I call bullshit

Akaashi: also tbh when I saw u in the pics Tsukki had Bo, I always wanted to lick your abs

Bokuto: 0////0 really omfg

Kuroo: u win dis teim 

Akaashi wasn’t lying, if Tsukki didn’t value his mags Akaashi would have licked them no regrets.

Bokuto: Oh kaashi since you love me do you wanna see some of my photo shoots one of them is gonna be an underwear one~

There was no response for a minute

Akaashi: Tsukki before I die I want u to delete my browser history and give my stuff to my cat

Tsukishima: I gotchu fam also im taking your body pillow

Akaashi: No the fuck u r not my cat deserves it

Akaashi: Bo I would love to go!

Tsukishima: I call bullshit this isn’t fair

Bokuto: where is that red that was easy button (He love attention from ANYONE)

 

Kuroo: Well who wants to go somewhere

Tsukishima: Im not leaving my house

Bokuto: WHA

Bokuto: y u do dis

Tsukishima: Lazy sat & sun

Akaashi: Only one thing to do you guys should come over

Tsukishima: Im not letting you into the house with them kashi

Akaashi: nvm u on ur own

Kuroo: now I smell bullshit

Bokuto: mannnnn ⁽⁽(੭ꐦ •̀Д•́ )੭*⁾⁾ ᑦᵒᔿᵉ ᵒᐢᵎᵎ

Tsukishima: Fine

Akaashi came in with groceries and the two ‘hoot ppl’ well dressed and all of them in shades to hide their beautiful faces. Tsukishima and Akaashi had the normal stuff. A 60in flat screen above the grand old fire place, surrounded by furniture including Tsukki’s personal chair, a couch three Akaashis long and a love seat. Also there was Akaashi's huge piano on the wall by the one way wall-spread windows. A huge open kitchen with several compartments, two bathrooms, three bedrooms a spiral staircase leading to an open study with a person library half Tsukishima's the other Akaashi's. Soon Akaashi's cat Hoshi popped out from his bed at the corner of the love seat.

“WOW BRO BRO WE DON’T EVEN HAVE HALF OF THIS STUFF!” Bokuto exclaimed “This is worth more than our lives bro. Hey can we spend a night?"

“Hopefully some things don’t go missing.”

“Do I need to shank anyone” Tsukishima joked while scrolling down Tumblr. "and no."

“IM NOT GOIN BACK” jokingly replied kuroo, Bo rolled on the floor towards Hoshi to sooth his sadness.

Tsukki and kashi both were sexual attracted to Kuroo and Bokuto. But they both knew that they probably couldn’t be with straight guys or possibly straight guys. Mostly because they were fucking hot. Of course they had their preferences. Tsukishima loved kuroo’s smile and black hair. How he couldn’t take a serious insult seriously, his tanned skin. Akaashi loved Bokuto muscles, his self confidence and being happy almost all the time. He was everything he wanted to be. Sure looking and being feminine was great and had its benefits but he always wanted to be like Bo.

Bokuto jumped on the couch next to Tsukki’s wheelie sofa chair thing. I told you he is lazy.

“How about Netflix and Chill?” Bo suggested. 

Tsukishima can handle a lot of things.

This was not something he could handle.

Tsukki and Akaashi looked at each other and reached for the closets sharp object. Tsukki, pair of scissors and Akaashi reached for a butter knife.  
“Really?” Tsukki said as he slowly reached for Bokuto’s squirming body

“Blunt pointy things hurt more.” Akaashi stated. Kuroo was inching towards the door “You on your own bruh” 

“true” Tsukki "true as well Kuroo."

 

“BRO.” Bokuto tried to protest but Tsukki and Akaashi pinned him down.

“NOPE U DID DIS. U SAID FORBIDDEN PHRASE.”

 

They had put Bokuto on the love seat by himself while the watched a horror movie.

He couldn't even hug anyone if he was scared. Tsukishima sat there in amazement. One because this horror movie was completely stupid, two how fucking sad and scared a grown man had looked. Like if Akaashi was frightened it would probably be cute but the most muscular man here. He couldn't even laugh. Akaashi was closest to bokuto on the long couch next to Tsukishima. He wasn't even watching the movie at this point he was watching Bokuto weep softly and flinch at ever scare. It was kinda a turn on. Kuroo next to Tsukishima was at disbelief about how stupid Bo was acting even though he does this all the time but he continued to watch the terrible movie. Trying his best not to throw one of Akaashi's couch pillows at Bokuto. The movie soon ended and Bokuto had a sigh of relief. 

"Boy, that was tense."

"Kuroo?" Tsuki called " what’s wrong with your friend? I'd say he is broken."

Akaashi tried to hide his laugh. It was a cute chuckle that was soft.

"I think punching him will help fix the problem. Of being a big baby." Kuroo had a shit eating grin.

"IT’S NOT FUNNY!" Bo had a temper like one too

 

The four chatted for a while. Getting to even know more about each other.

"Hey, do you think you can model for us?" Akaashi asked he knew that Tsukki wanted to ask. But his ego is tooo big.

"Only if you do a private performance." Huffed Bokuto

"Deal." 

Treble and Bass went up first.

Akaashi and Tsukishima both knew how to play the piano and many other instruments. Kuroo and Bokuto asked for them to sing "Death of a Bachelor".

"What are you reverse weeaboos." hissed Tsukki. it’s not like he didn't like the song it’s just that the pitches had to be raised for Akaashi to sing it and the pitches quickly changed.

"Tsukki" Akaashi butted in, "I'll be fine"

Kuroo and Bokuto sat on the rug near the fireplace.

Tsukki started singing playing the lower keys of the piano and Akaashi played the higher more advance keys:

"Do I look lonely"  
"I see the shadows on my face" 

Tsukki's deep not bearitone but soft voice was very calming:

"People have told me"  
"I don't look the same"

Akaashi took over:

“Maybe I lost weight”  
“I’m playing hooky”  
“With the best of the best”  
“Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too”

Akaashi's voice was high, surprisingly high. He held the pitches perfectly even with his pitch changing. Tsukishima took over:

“I’m walking the long roads”  
“Watching the sky fall”  
“The lace in your dress”  
“Tangles my neck “  
“How do I live”

Tsukishima held the long pitches perfectly, he can’t change pitches as smoothly as Akaashi but his silky smooth voice helped. Akaashi joined for the chorus:

“The death of a bachelor”  
“oh oh oh”  
“letting the waterfall”  
“happily, ever after “  
“Whooo”  
“How could I ask for more”  
“Lifetime of laughter”  
“At the expense”  
“Of the death of a bachelor”

Their voices mixed beautifully with the piano as the sung in English and everything was great.

Kuroo an Bokuto were under a spell. they kept staring at them in awe. Like can something that beautiful even come from a human?

"Earth to idiots” Tsukki waved in front of them.

the both clung to Tsukki's long legs "sing again. Wait no FOREVER." they both said. "Akaashi come here.” Remember that song that goes fuck this shit I’m out. Yeah that’s what Akaashi sung and did.

“Ahh your voice is beautiful~” Bokuto said. Akaashi blushed but by that time he picked up Hoshi and went towards the kitchen.

"AKAASHI HELP ME. I WONT FORGIVE YOU" Tsukki screamed. Somehow Kuroo got up to Tsukki's face and covered his mouth,

"Don't strain that pretty voice~." 

"I HATTH YOUH ALLTHH." Tsukishima screams were muffled and Akaashi got a butter knife to shank people with. 

God can’t help them now.


	2. Fucked up fashion show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fashion show the goes straight into the meme side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi him just means lick him. Reference from the other chapter. Also i got the dino daddy glasses from a thing i saw on tumblr i will find the link to it.

After mutiple shankings and screams the it was the models turn.

"Wow is this really Tsukki's shirt?" Kuroo gawked at the poorly hidden shirt  
.  
"Hey my big bro gave it to me in 8th grade, fuck off. And don't call me 'Tsukki.'" Tsukishima got turned on whenever kuroo said it.

LET THE KINK GAMES BEGIN.

The shirt had 'Dino Daddy' printed clearly on the top with a stegosaurus with shades on. Tsukishima loved and still love dinosaurs. His inside phone backround was always a cute cartoon dino doing something cute. Dinos were everywhere in his room when he was in school.

"Heh, at least you can't find the matching glasses. Also, why do you need to wear MY clothes. Can't you just take your shirt off or 'walk down the runway'." Tsukki flopped on his bed. He was more than 110% sure he didn't want his crush looking through his clothes. He was pretty sure the was something in there the world couldn’t handle.

"Cause I need something to change into. Can't wear my street clothes in a performance... Unless it's street theme…. Shit" Kuroo was all out of ideas to please the saltshaker.

Tsukishima stood up and loosened Kuroo's collar, making it untidy but cool.

"Hey wha-." Kuroo was flushed in pink.

"Shut up." Tsukishima was annoyed. He should have never agreed to this. He didn't even see Kuroo's blush. What a fucking waste.  
Next he unbuttoned buttons on his white polo. Tsukishima tried his very best not to ‘Akaashi’ kuroo’s abs.

Fuck they were gay.

"Any pierced parts?" Tsukishima tried to act like his cold self and got a box from under his bed.

"Yeah, four on each ear and one on my lip." Kuroo didn't catch on to what was happening. Tsukki moved so gracefully and quick.

Tsukki went to get a box from under his bed. In the box it had all sorts of ear, lip, tongue, nose, belly and rings.

"Jeezuz christmas Tsukishima. I didn’t take you as the piercing person. " In awe once more Kuroo had spotted a black earring that connects to a lip ring by a black beaded string.

“For your informa-.“

“Woah, that’s amazing can I try it out?” He cut off Tsukki’s compliant.

“Sure.” Despite being completely and utterly flustered Tsukishima looked a little mad but calm and composed.

“I’m over 9000% sure I can’t fit in your clothes.” Bo jumped on his bed. For some reason Bo took off his shirt.

“I’m 9000% sure we should let that meme die.” Akaashi snapped. He really really didn’t like that meme. Adding to that pain a hot shirtless guy was lying on his bed.

“Well any accessories?” Bokuto never had any piercings, but wore bandannas, hats and rings.

Akaashi sighed and strolled to his closet. Lord behold the closet was filled from casual clothes to suits. Half the size of Akaashi’s room the closet was neatly organized. Akaashi disappeared for a few minutes. Soon he returned with pocket chains, party glasses, hats and rings.

“Damn how much stuff do you have.” Bokuto jealous, rummaged through the pile he was bought.

“OH MY GOD. IM USING THIS.” Akaashi turned around to see what he was talking about.

Tsukki was going to kick his ass.

 

Kuroo went first. He had white and black earrings in his ears, and the black ear to lip ring that had caught his eye. He still had his shirt unbuttoned and messy collar but he had cat eared headband ‘kiss mark’ on his neck.

“Whoa what kinky stuff have you guys been doing.” Akaashi teased and picked up Hoshi and put him in his room. He knew shit was about to go down. 

Tsukishima most defiantly wanted to punch Akaashi. He knows Akaashi loves to tease him especially to see the faces Tsukishima can muster. However, he even caught Kuroo of guard. He saw him slightly blushing.

Oh.

OH.

Akaashi caught the drift. It alll made sense now. Why can't he find about about Bokuto he thought. Bullshit.

“No, I used my lipstick to make it look like a kiss mark.” Tsukishima tried not to slap Akaashi.

Besides the slight tease that made him pink, Kuroo was professional. He made some seductive faces and poses. Some straight from the pose book and some original ones. He even made a poses like a cat. Curled hands and cute and sexy poses. Tsukki had to state all the dinosaurs he could think of in his head, to not to erect full form and for everyone to see its holy form. Akaashi took some photos and stood in ridiculous stances as he took them. 

“For you Tsukki.” Akaashi whispered and somehow imitating Kuroo’s shit eating grin.

Yeah Tsukishima was pissed. Happy, but pissed off. His night would be occupied ( ͡° ͜ʖ °) . He went to the kitchen to get some water.

Next Bokuto went. Oh boy and was it a show.

“THEY CALL ME DADDY.” Bo yelled. Remember the ‘Dino Daddy’ glasses, they had he signature phrase on the top with dino back legs and tail on one side then the front legs and head on one side. Bokuto wore them along with a green ‘cloak’ or Akaashi’s shirt tied to his neck by the sleeves. To make it worse he was still shirtless. He made stupid and dramatic poses. Such as Dadino the supper human here to save all your troubles.

Tsukishima spat out his drink. Kuroo stared in amazement. Akaashi couldn’t help but roll on the floor in laughter.

“BRO LET ME TRY THOSE ON!” Kuroo was gonna ride this until the end. He had a weird evil laugh.

Akaashi had to pin Tsukki down so he couldn’t get his trusty pair of scissors.

“I TRUSTED YOU!” Tsukishima tried to rip him off.

“IM SORRY HE WOULDN’T CHOOSE ANYTHING ELSE!” Akaashi was not trying to get his ass kicked.

“OMG THIS IS GREAT!” Kuroo interrupted, he had the glasses on.

T’was the night Tsukishima almost committed murder.

 

The dank memes- sorry handsome models left at about 10. Tsukishima was scrolling down Tumblr with Akaashi as a foot rest.

“I’m sorry how many times must I say it.” Akaashi whined, he really didn’t try to stop Bo. It was too funny

“I don’t know.” Tsukki was pissed really pissed.

Akaashi could only think of one thing to do. Time to bring out the big guns.

“pREPARE YOUR SELF.”

There was a tickle fight. Now, surprisingly Tsukishima was very ticklish. Poking him simply gets him skirmish.

“Hey sto- he hah ha.” Tsukishima had the cutest laugh. Like kill me now god I don’t deserve this too pure cinnamon roll. He doesn’t normally laugh like this. He usually gives you that get rekt your pain is my pleasure laugh.

“Stappphh nuuuuuu it hurts.” Tsukishima retaliated with his slender fingers that feel like twig occasionally.

Don’t sleep on Akaashi’s laugh. It’s like a giggle but a soft chuckle a sweet childlike laugh. He doesn't like his laugh. foR SOME STUPID REASON, he thinks its ugly.

“HEY ST- HAh nO heh.”

“YOU STARTED IT! Hey no stOPPP KAAAASHII NOO”

"PAYBACK IS A BITCH."

The two finally laid spread out on the rug. Somehow they ended a war.

“We made it this far huh.” Tsukishima had ended with this statement for the fear of him breaking everything in living room.

“Yeah, already this gay and famous. Livin’ the dream.”

They shared a laugh. Even though they had fame they were still normal people. Fans and other people saw them as perfectly cut stone. No imperfections, completely smooth. However, they were pillars of salt and gayness ready to fall at any moment. It felt good to have a laugh even if people think they are uptight assholes who think they are too good for society. Hanging out with people who also had the same problem was great. And because they are sexy. But that’s a bonus.

“Oh yea speaking of gay, send me those pics. I need them for ‘research’.”

“Nuh-uh, give me your mags with Bokuto first.”

“Fine, but don’t rip out any pages. Or milky way on them.”

“I won’t~.”

Good thing the walls were sound proof. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who0oo0 mabey a surprise guest next time.


	3. Terrible advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get advice is not easy.  
> Loving others aren't easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH i'm so sorry i had so many test it was bad and i feel bad. i had to go to extra studying classes and cram a lot. i wanted to get typing but i feel asleep before i could. ^-^ i'm back tho and i plan to post every week and a half. i'm sorryy no kill mee ;A;
> 
> *slids paper*  
> im planning some more fics with different haikyuu characters  
> ofc one is striaght up smut but... hey dont kill meh plz

Cherry Tied Knot. Sounds sexual. Is sexual. But it was another musical duo, Sugawara Koshi, Kei’s old teammate and Oikawa Tooru. Tsukishima was dragging Akaashi to their dressings rooms. Akaashi can deal with difficult people. I never said he liked difficult people. Oikawa was…… Oikawa. He was the belle of the ball. Wait no understatement He was the Belle, Cinderella, and any other princess of the ball. Suga in Oikawa’s words was ‘Mr. Refreshing’, it’s a fitting name too. He was the mom that understood everyone and helped everyone. Don’t ask how the duo happened, long story short Suga was the cutest most responsible and bearable out of all of them. And he knew how to sing, and Suga was surprisingly very sexual and not so surprisingly as gay as well as Oikawa. So it worked out as well.

 

“Ahhh~ our little kittens have returned Sugawara kunn~.” Tsukishima did not care for Oikawa’s extra today. The had to make a cut in their busy schedule to come here.

 

“Yup.” Suga had a refreshing smile. “It still seems one is still bitter towards you though.” Akaashi almost hissed at Oikawa as he hid behind Tsukki’s tall frame.

 

“Well, hurry up we are prepping for our performance.” Oikawa started to take off his shirt to change into a very revealing police outfit. A blue and black crop top with a basic police officer design, but kinky. Short shorts that came with a belt to hold their microphone and prop flashlight, gun, and club. To top it all off tall laced knee high boots.

 

“5 bucks that you are gonna use it for Iwaizumi.” Akaashi absolutely loves to tease others

 

“Fuck off.” The blush on Oikawa’s face was not helping

 

“Fine, we need relationship advice. How to get some memetastic hot models to date us and to even know if they are gay.” Tsukishima tried not to stare while they were changing

 

“Oh models I might know them! But I swear if it-“

 

“It’s not your hubby calm your nipps. It’s two guys named Bokuto and Kuroo.” Akaashi wanted to go home and play with Hoshi and do work than to deal with Oikawa’s bullshit. It was January 31, soon the month of “love”, the best time to release a love song.

 

“Oh you guys are fuccckked.” Suga laughed as he put on his uniform, its similar to Oikawa's but with thigh highs and shorter boots. When they went to the modeling agency to see their boyfriends Kuroo and Bokuto were seen terrorizing every human there, with memes.

 

“We knew that. We are ready to take that risk.” They both deadpanned.

 

“We could ask Daichi and Iwaizumi.” Suga added “Also good advice is Time, time it well. Or you will fuck it up. Remember Tsukki.” He put his finger to his lip.

 

Suga was referencing the time Kageyama kissed Hinata while they were practicing, the two were arguing and out of nowhere bam. Good thing it was just him Sugawara and Daichi. The others would have freaked out. But anyway Kageyama didn’t even stop when they saw. Tsukishima knew that everyone was not straight but damn Kageyama, he thought Hinata would break first. What made it worse was that after he kissed him he went about it like it never happened. He left Hinata to process it all by himself. Not surprisingly Hinata was a mess. Tsukishima couldn’t even process it. By the end of that week the were "secretly dating".

 

Akaashi looked at them confused but knew he would need better advice for Bokuto. He is intelligent but stupid. He couldn’t ask for his question because Oikawa was blabbing on about his experiences with Iwaizumi. Number 22: Oikawa talks to much. Yes, he had a list of what he doesn’t like.

 

“Oh yeah and be your selves. ‘Cause if they are in love with you the love you for who you are, so don’t fuck this up.” Even though Oikawa is always extra he has some pretty good advice, even though its common and cliché. “Oh, complement their bodies.”

 

“Wat.” Akaashi was making sure he had heard right.

 

Sugawara walked over to both Tsukishima and Akaashi “Especially with Bokuto, he is … is very selfish. He is always exercising you should see his muscles jeez, he like a denser Iwaizumi.” Sugawara looked at Akaashi with the devil’s intent. Tsukki could feel the evil put into that statement. Akaashi began to think huh I should come to Sugawara for more help.

 

You might be saying my dear reader, damn everyone is thirty in here. But Tsukishima and Akaashi had realized that these two weirdos are once in a life time chance for them to get some dic- I mean love.

 

Both of them however had the same things on their minds.  
I love him so much.

 

_Why are they so cool and hot._

 

_I’m gonna die_

 

_I’m so gay_

 

* * *

 

 

  
Porcelain is a model agency Kuroo and Bokuto worked at. They were currently chasing Iwaizumi and Daichi. Aka Oikawa and Sugawara’s boyfriend. Yeah yeah, what about the media, the fangirls and blackmailing. Well they took care of that when first appearing in modeling pics with their husbandos and when they need partners to perform on stage. Surprisingly they all have hips that don’t quit. So they seem like good friends.

 

“HeLP US PLEASE.” Kuroo became a self launching human rocket who latched onto Daichi.

 

“Iwaizumi, prepare the education videos.” Daichi and Iwaizumi were trying to have their lunch break in peace but the memers were in the way.

 

“No, anything but that!” Bokuto yelled

 

“I MEMORIZED THEM ALL.” Kuroo the ‘rebel’ countered.

 

The agency didn’t even care, they already know kuroo and Bokuto’s bullshit.

 

Too many times.

 

“Daichi I don’t think we will get anywhere with this.”

 

“Fine we can bring them to lunch.” Dadchi’s pissed

 

“There goes my lovely day.”

 

“Don’t worry it will take about uhhh an hour.” Kuroo’s not helping

 

Bokuto hugged Iwaizumi “We saw meme angels. And we’re in looove”

 

“Dude this is gay.” Iwa looked at Daichi who had a grown ass man on his back then looked down to see a grown ass baby on his hips.

 

“I know.” Daichi faceplanted

 

“Come on just help us. We won’t let you leave the agency until you do~.” Bokuto squeezed Iwaizumi harder “And who isn’t gay?” Before Iwa could answer the ridiculous question his phone rung. “For you your highness.” Somehow his pockets space was violated by the baby clinging to him.

 

Bae(Oikawa): Can you do me a favor?  
He realized Oikawa changed his contact to ‘Bae’ and didn’t really care.

 

Iwa: Omg no sex toys I swear Oikawa im not going to buy them.

 

Bae(Oikawa): Damn!!!! That was other thing I wanted u to do, I need for you to find out if Kuroo and Bokuto are gay plz. Im helping other in sexual need. Remember Tsukki and kaashi?

 

Iwa: No promises, and im pretty sure they are

 

Iwaizumi continued the conversation with the others like Oikawa told him nothing. “So the problem is?”

 

“These two guys are fucking hot, remember our favorite duet. Yeah! We met them.” Kuroo hoped off of Daichi and pried Bokuto off pf Iwaizumi

 

“Oh I knew them. I knew Kei in high school I know he is pan and Akaashi was his friend from a different school. I think they dated once.” Daichi was trying to hurry this up because he really wanted to go to the new burger place in the nearby mall.

 

“Wow. Hot.” Bokuto was obviously think about perverted things. His face told the story

 

"Well,” Kuroo was flushed after hearing that new found information. “That answers our question, but to be sure can you confirm it.”

 

“Wait are you two crushing on them?” Iwa is suffering. He already knows the are crushing on them, but Oikawa being a persistent pain in his ass he would have to confirm. Iwa loves Oikawa, he doesn’t know why but he does. He has been there since forever. No one like him has ever been this close. Or nice. Or sexual.

 

“Maybe. Answer our question first.” Kuroo would do all the talking, Bokuto fucks some stuff up most of the time, all of the time.

“Fine, yes. Oikawa was asking me if you two were gay for Tsukishima and Akaashi’s sake. Aren’t you two bi?” Iwaizumi couldn’t care less. But he knew Oikawa was going to ask later.

 

“Yup” Kuroo and Bokuto both were bi meme masters.

 

“Wait, Tsuki and Akaashi asked they were gay?” Daichi knew shit was gonna go down.

 

“Apparently.” Iwa knew, he fucked up, and didn’t really care. Not like he was making anything worse.

 

“Now will you leave?” Daichi sighed. He was going to force Iwaizumi to get sex toys as an order for Suga because he wanted Daichi to get some for themselves as well. But by the looks of it they were not going be able to make any stops.

 

Suga’s gonna be pissed.

 

“Holy shit bro, you know what this means.” Bokuto almost screeched

 

“Awkward conversations?” Kuroo, the logical one

 

“Bruh.”

 

"double bruh we forgot to get advice."

Iwa and Daichi were far gone by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i made mistakes plz tell me i fuck a lot more than you guys think  
> hopefully u enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh im not the great powerful writter i will get better i promises   
> (grammar my only weakness, and punctuation and .... im really fucked aren't i)


End file.
